The Shadow's Return
by Eyael
Summary: The Kingdom is at the gates of a war. Already weakened by multiple disorders, Johan and Peewit will more than ever need new allies. But this time, courage and friendship will be enough? the secrets came back from the past ... When the pain and sadness joins to the adventure, anything can happen. Presence of OC, Enjoy! Please Read and review.
1. 1:United as the finger's hand

**Chapter 1: United as the Fingers 'hand **

_In a castle, on a sunny autumn morning._

-You should be ashamed to continue sleeping? a real marmot that's what you are! While the rooster crows twice, go up!

A young boy with flaming red hair does not take his eyes a sleeper, uh no correction: the sleeping beauty!

-Yes, he sang twice the rooster! And after? It sings all the time these stupid animals, sighed a young squire with brown hair golden, turning in bed wanting to sleep for a few minutes.

-Galaad, You just THREE minutes to get up. And say it was almost every morning the same thing! Oh, they were beautiful knights apprentices, here!

-I'm not going to hurt him, Hazel, said the red with a rolled ball to a weasel who were rolled ball on the quilt that looked at him reproachfully.

Although the three minutes were up, the desperate remedies! Swiftly, Puck quickly drew the sheets and took two seconds later a full pillow face followed by a "moron."

-There some people who never will experience the pleasure of a long night of sleep, remarked Galaad yawning long while Hazel climbed onto the arms of his master to beg a caress.

-You know that I almost hesitate to take a jug of water, asked Puck, sitting at the foot of the bed, a mischievous look on his face.

-Really ? but in this case we would have known you were dying to see the manuscripts in the library, calmly replied his friend.

-That ... You do not even dare to everything!

-I'll get in each! Galaad looked smirking expression of his friend until we knock on the door.

Yes, come in ! You know you're always welcome!

-Hei To dere! The bør gå raskt! * 1 Holds a girl who could not have been more than sixteen. Tall, slim and blonde with slightly pale complexion and eyes of a deep blue, she looked the most natural two companions compete amicably.

-Aye, Thanks. We arrive ! What happens now?

-We will know once in the great room. The vet hva som skjer? * Galaad asked, closing the door before turning his girlfriend in custody.

Idrun ... You know you should not do that, you risk trouble if they surprise you to speak your native language.

-And after ? That to me is completely equal! This is not a lord or rules that prevent me from giving up what I really am.

-Neither do I ! Puck proudly announced before opening the rear.

Decidedly, there is no one to catch the other inwardly thought the knight trying not to look up to heaven. To believe that they liked looking for trouble. And each time, they counted on him to help them ...

-Tell so you can talk to you! I bet you even looked for worms.

-Yes ! On a ring, you want to hear that? I thought of the following sentence: " _One ring to rule them all_."

Idrun and Puck watch uneasily. Once it was a question of poetry, their friend became inexhaustible. A ring, but yes of course and why not a chalice with power as we were there?

-Interesting, continue to search. We will be happy to listen once completed, she said with alacrity in addressing Puck discreet glance. At least they would be quiet for a moment.

-Get it, Little sister. You think we need to the village? After all, the serfs must soon pay tribute to our Lord.

-Who knows ? Puck smiled guessing his friend's enthusiasm at the idea of this possible output.

"Little sister" was a term that Galaad loving and loved Puck use to him. All three had little in common but were united as the fingers of the hand.

Long time together had helped consolidate their friendship. Yet with their character of their own and different, it would have seemed implausible. Especially when everyone was coming from a far country the other two.

Aged seventeen, golden brown and short hair, green eyes, Galaad had always lived in the kingdom Franc. Curious calm, preferring books to fencing and archery, that does not prevent him from conscientiously fulfill his duty of squire. And find time to talk with his friends always ready to support where needed.

Puck was the contrary with a fiery temperament, active. Always ready to embark on an adventure or playing tricks, get into fights ... In truth, the nickname "Red Blaze" fit him like a glove on two points: physical and temperament. Her red hair was constantly in battle, and his brown eyes clearly reflected the vivacity.

Although at times his native Scotland missed him terribly, he knew he could count on his companions.

Idrun, she also felt occasionally melancholy. Since that tragic day, she had never seen fjords, snow-capped mountains in winter and thick forests of his childhood. Norway was only a distant image. His identity had been usurped him in half, fly.

But the Ases were gracious enough to give him a second chance by putting on his way two future best friends.

* * *

 _Another place, in another castle for miles there._

An infernal cacophony sounded in the courtyard. Goes even if it had been unintentional, but there ... It was deliberate and became really unbearable. It would never do the seventh time this morning?

But by all the saints of Paradise that had they ever do the Lord to deserve this?

"It still is not that. And if I tried a flat floor in to award the ninth rope? Aaaah it's much better like that! "

How to talk and play. If you could call it play: a succession of swoïng plongs more or less acute with occasional right notes.

A new song will sound creating new disaster: a horse made a difference so abrupt that his rider nearly fell, chickens fled terrified cackling.

-Peeewiiiit ! I knew I would find later said it did not: little by little the bird makes its nest?

Excited, the little clown grabbed the pen he had brought and put notes on parchment partition.

-Still few hours and this serenade will ... My masterpiece! It is imperative that Johan gives me his opinion.

Person and not any explicit answer. It was a joke or what? If that were the case, it really was not in good taste. Disappear like that without a word, leaving her best friend without explaining.

Restraining himself not to explode with anger, Peewitit walked to the stables to go with Biquette tell a knight what he thought of these little tasteful towers. But not both!

* * *

The leaves began to blush, on an oak hardwood could still be seen clouds that acorns have fallen to the ground. Not far away, the amanita were drilled from the earth, the wind became a little colder. We felt that it was autumn, the season of twilight, melancholy.

Melancholy, yes it was the most appropriate word to describe the state of mind in which there was a young man who could not have been more than nineteen years. Lying on a mat of leaves, arms folded behind his head, he seemed in deep reflection. The view was well clear two leagues from there, we saw the castle walls. This view seemed to plunge into a deep sadness unless? Whether it is not painful memories that came to the surface? Remembrances which were buried, but were overcome from time to time to haunt you?

 _Years ago, same place._

 _If only his father had not agreed, if knights were not been there ... We would not at that point: forced to leave his home, his birthplace and unflinchingly follow these men. That there were only three days, everything was normal: helping to forge, at home, playing occasionally with friends. And there, it was only the past. A stab in the heart given that made the almost unbearable pain ... The only way not to linger was still unable to speak, no longer feel anything._

 _-You should look straight ahead, ordered one of the riders. What do you expect, he again asked insistently to a child. He did not seem very old, seven years; thin with long black matted hair and clothes a little torn place. Obviously he seemed worried, sad as if this trip was the worst thing that could inflict._

 _Reluctantly, the boy looked in the direction indicated to discover a large fortified castle in the austere intimidating appearance. A place that was not reassuring._

 _-I see a castle, it is very large._

 _He had to remember not to say "so what?" fortified places there were everywhere, no need to rave over. In addition he was tired and wanted to go home that's all he wanted._

 _-Hahaha, please you eh? laughed one of the men, stopping his horse insurance. Well kid, know that this place from today will be ... your new home!_

 _The words gave him the impression of being struck by lightning, "your new home" it was whatever ! He already had a place to live, where he knew with all his friends, the streets adjacent to the forge!_

 _He lied, he wants to scare me inwardly, thought the child clinging to benefit from the size of the rider not to fall._

 _It was a punishment for something but what? Yes, there was no other plausible explanation. Living in this sinister place? No, he did not! If only ... "I want to go home, pity I want to go home," he thought brink of tears. "What did I do wrong? And why dad seemed happy to see me go? He does not love me, I'm sure! "_

 _-But ... It is a place for people of high, not for me. Why should I .. Coming with you, he tried his little voice; using all her courage to speak his mind. And first this place actually looked like a prison, more than anything else._

 _His remark sparked a cascade of mocking laughter, biting remarks worse keeping it comfortable there was not even two minutes. No, it was not to cry, not least of all! Yet his eyes were burning terribly._

 _-Are you stupid, kid ?! Must we remind you how lucky your father and we offer you? That of becoming a page and knight update. Tell me, have you any idea how many brats as you cherish this dream? So how much?_

 _The child knew absolutely nothing and to be honest it in completely cared about. He did not ask to come here to dream of battles and glory._

 _Before the dark look that sent him the knight he still mumbled an evasive answer and polished with a timid tone which was also reflected fear._

 _-Many People, more than we think sir._

 _-Exactly! But what is that expression ?! Who stuck me such a crybaby in the legs ?! He should be expected, but no way to support that. Nothing better than a threat to stop this game. You brat, and how would you like a slap? You'll really have a good reason to want to cry there ! When we get to the castle, you better look good, you understand? he thundered address brat who terrorized and calmed instantly. It worked every time._

 _Yes ... Sir. You can count on me._

 _And that no one cared who he was ... No one since the beginning of the trip had called him by his name: Johan. Was it only a mere instrument?_

 _-And that's, clean as a whistle, saw the girl by cutting the last strand of hair. Scoured through intensive cleaning, the kid looked already more presentable._

 _At least, unlike other urchins untenable he remained perfectly wise. Merely respond with yes ma'am, good madam. If she knew ... The castle was so big intimidating, with so many people that he preferred to stay with someone a thousand times rather than go exploring._

 _-Thanks to take care of me .. Madam, added it on an almost sheepish tone. He looked into her eyes briefly before falling down in his melancholy._

 _It was the first time that children were not excited. But after all, the trip was long and tiring it was late. It would probably much better in the morning._

 _-Come my boy, it's not worth doing that head there, nobody here is gonna to eat you._

 _No one had said anything to him as kind since leaving. Was she the only person to have some compassion? Slightly encouraged by this comfort, he jumped into the water when she asked him what was wrong._

 _Madam, I .. I would go home, that's all._

 _-Don't be ridiculous, it's here your new home. Yes, I know this is not easy, she said, anticipating the future. But you'll see, you're very quickly feel at ease._

 _She handed him a steaming bowl of soup with a chicken leg and a cup of water. It's been an eternity that he had not eaten! They had ridden without any halt._

 _Then she led him into a large room with twin beds uncomfortable._

 _-It's here that you sleep. Go to bed, you have to be fit for tomorrow._

 _Yes, you are right, madam, said he, forcing a smile and lying down on a bed_

 _The door closed leaving him alone. It was a nightmare, an absolute nightmare! But why does not he awoke even pinching?_

 _-I .. I can not stand it! This is unfair! They had no right! he could finally give free rein to his sadness. Weep much as he wanted to what was happening._

 _No one had consulted him, calling him almost with indifference. Fi making what he really wanted._

 _So after all that had happened, he felt he had the right to cry to feel sad. To be angry against them for what they were forcing him to endure. You are all bad and I hate you! I hate you ! he said, wiping her tears of hand before returning to cry._

"Twelve years, it's been twelve years old and I still remember it. This choice that forced me and many other things "

To be continued

* 1Bonjour you two! You should quickly get down!

* 2You know what happens?


	2. 2:I always trusted you

**Chapter 2: I've always trusted you**

The sky began to darken: dark clouds piled up while the air became heavy and moist. The storm was soon to burst, it would consider return to the castle.

Nevertheless, the prospect of returning really had nothing seductive today. Not with all those memories, that uncertainty.

Back would probably exacerbated the situation, lengthen the refrain of sadness ...

Too bad, all they could for one night without his presence! He had constantly been there for others what happens, it was only poetic justice that take a little time for yourself when no one thought of you.

A gust of wind followed by a second brief but violent Johan decided to leave. Upon getting back in the saddle, a thought came into his head: and Pirlouit?

Would think it? Was not that a bit mean of him: from without advising? Not give any indication?

"He always has a thousand and one things to do, ongoing experiments. Grumbles when it comes to games of chess or poetry recitals. Whether I am here or not should not change much. Anyway I would be back tomorrow afternoon, not enough to make a disease. "

The leagues it seemed shorter than usual. No doubt thanks to its certainty and the prospect of spending the night in a hostel in a city the next county.

With a little withdrawal, reflection, things would go much better later.

* * *

But where has been he go? And as usual he had to do to make her head! God knows where he is! As I know, it took it finds an excuse to jump into the lion's den! And I'm here to wait stupidly while the heat is terrible!

The guards were watching mid jaded, half amused the little jester to pace the guard path. He rode up there for three hours and had not moved systematically asking the same question: "Johan had they seen and they knew where he had gone? "

On the horizon, the sun gradually declined in cloth of gold and vermeil. A bell rang her at the same time.

-already Suppertime! But it is still not so late?

The gurgling of his belly proved him wrong, it was good to four hours he had not eaten not even the slightest apple.

-As long there is ham, sausage, andouille! And cabbage soup, black pudding with apples and chestnuts! With pies, biscuits grapes and fresh wine! I'm starving !

The meal was indeed plentiful, great: nothing like the same dishes that the proposed season victuals. Delicious but not worth resume twice each dish. A few strokes of a fork and a huge piece of pie was enough.

This lack of appetite really do not go unnoticed with some guests, including King. The corner of his eye he watched the blond little neglect his plates and swallow indifferently dessert.

That was unusual! Just as the absence of one of his best horsemen; it was possible that the two events are related? It was quite possible, since Peewit frequently watched the front door.

-You do not want me to sing one of your new songs? I feel like music tonight.

-Really Sire? Alas, I do not know if I could fill you with joy. Is that I feel not very voice tonight and ...

-You're consumed with worry about your friend. It is not worth denying, I saw just now.

Look ... I know this is hard to bear. But sometimes friends can not stay together continuously. They are like birds, they have to fly several trees to find what they need. It does not prevent yet to return to the nest, you understand?

Yes, he saw about what he meant. There was not really thought about it, but also sometimes from loved one. To make jokes, play music or walk certainly, but he warned his entourage.

He could talk, saying he needed to be alone rather than flee? Now God alone knew where he was and what might happen to him!

-I understand sir, thank you for your explanation. And when the bird will return to nest ... that he expects that I fly him in feathers! No more brains than a starling or sparrow!

On the stroke of nervousness, screaming had done him good. But he had to recover Johan was not there and then? It really worth to be as edgy and ruin a nice evening? In addition, tomorrow it was fair day in the next town. Dozens of merchants! Fabrics, oriental spices, leather articles, books, instruments, rare fruits ...

Gaiety suddenly reasserted itself as quickly as it had left.

Sire! I hope you're ready!

-Hmm, Ready for what?

-Listen Well tonight just for you and remember the past ... This is the ballad of the Desert Rose and sword ! Announced Peewiit perky giving his lute.

The evening promised to be long and painful; choose between a recital and to bed early, the choice was quickly made. The only advantage was that it would probably flee rats or bats ...

"Complete Idiot ! I'd give anything to hear from you, but you do not care! It did not seem to ask you a problem to know that some will probably spend a sleepless night. "

The sky of inky black glittered with stars, many constellations were installed. On the horizon we could see Orion point the tip of his nose. How lucky they had it! Indifferent grief, what was happening, content to return each night present. So close, so comforting and cold at the same time, as the moon shrouded in mysteries.

Peewiit mechanically removed the cover, a last look toward the starry sky calmed a bit. At least the king and Biquette understand a little of what was happening.

Shortly before boarding his room, he had felt the need to move in the stables. Without hesitation, her faithful friend came to him feeling that he felt bad. Loving head shots, small bleating that had a reassuring sounding. This litany could almost mean "everything will be fine, I'm there myself. You're not alone, and I know how you feel. "

An autumnal sunshine across the room followed by a crowing. Obviously given the high concentration of clouds in the sky, the time was not ready to settle; it did not seem to be an obstacle to urban excitement.

A hubbub, music, canvas tents, a crowd began to look like a swarm of bees. Obviously, it was fair day in the town. Why not enjoy a bit? There was a ETERNITY he had not taken the time to stroll, watch the fronts of stores, feel tempted by products that are not commonly found.

The initiative had proven its effectiveness: no trace of sadness or doubt, just a question on the future. The same daily interrogation that torment you, with all efforts, can we expect a step up and acquire more responsibility?

Stall shimmering fabrics, customers watching with envy or care quality fabrics. Silks, felt, fine linen yarn and needles, ribbons ... Each item in different colors giving the impression of rainbows. Not far away, at the foot of the church, a salesman extolling the virtues of oriental products for large amounts of figs, citrus.

Furthermore, discussion continued.

-What do you mean ? Ah, but this is the best leather, softer, softest! Imported from Casablanca, you will not find such other.

-Possible But you sell a bit above his value for the amount I want. Fifteen crowns!

No, going to see, the lambskin ... twenty crowns, this is my final offer!

And it speaks, it speaks ... No sense of business people there!

Exasperated by the haggling, Peew

it decided to part company with the king. If it continued, they would be there until mid-Lent without seeing the rest of the stalls. And anyway, the king would not leave without him, so what's wrong to go right or left?

Shame not to have more crowns and money in pocket pens, carvings, belts, scrolls. And ... yes! ham on the bone cut at the request accompanied by a cranberry sauce! Right acrobats performing magic tricks.

God, there was so much to see. So it might be more prudent to move away before being crushed and liquidate all his money.

Ah! finally a quieter place! Away from the main square with smaller merchants calmly waiting for their clients.

One proposed modest goldsmith works: small rings, pendants, copper or nickel pin. Nothing to do with the beautiful necklaces, gold necklaces or leading architect ... A small ornate lamp caught his attention. A lamp or rather a lantern with Moorish decorations of an orange-golden ... Not very large, light; Then, take it or leave it?

His thinking was cut short by a blow given involuntarily by a passerby. If he had known ...

\- And then it happens you to look before you? You could not pay attention! But, but ... stammered Peewit recognizing his best friend.

It did not take more that things are deteriorating, slowly but surely.

-P Peewit ... but what are you doing here? Unless…

-So, you still remember my name? How nice of you! Like to think to apologize, a true gentleman! spit on your little blond acid extirpating parts of her purse.

-Hola, Calm down, I know what's wrong with you? It was the first time that his friend was talking to her like that. He often bitching, get angry but be hurtful and bitter for him not. It was the first time it happened and it would not start today!

You could at least wait for me and tell me what's wrong, got mad Johan blocking the passage.

-Ah well, can I? I could ? Say rather, I should! You must be right as always I "could say" But what about you? YOU DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD ALSO PUT TO CHANGE you there? ! Now leave me alone! With that, Peewit went on the left street which allowed to return to the main square.

Not but what he believed? To say he had not even thought to question, to tell him he was glad to see him. Of course not, Johan had preferred as always being right, say indirectly that he had absolutely nothing. This time the cup was full!

There was nothing interesting in this stupid place! Too many people and not even a place in a hostel for drinking even one small jug of wine.

No way to drop his friend, even if he was angry against him! It was a golden rule.

"Hell, I do not know if Peewit wants me not having warned my departure. But I'm not going to sit there idly, he is entitled to an explanation. "

Johan preferred to let his friend to calm down, starting the first, he then catch up and make a detailed account of the facts. Without omitting nothing, being sincere, things made arrangements in

95% of cases.

He never imagined that the result would not be the one expected.

If I sums up, you needed to go, your past rising to the surface, it was necessary that you make the point?

-It Was a long time it bothered me because it had become too much to bear, Johan admitted resting the cup of wine.

-If heavier than you started to run out of interest, even for the archery, the rides or failures?

Silence that was well worth the affirmative. The tension had subsided just as Peewit a little quieter agreed to listen to the arguments of his best friend.

-I know, it was not easy, admitted the little buffoon solicitously. I know why you did not tell me! If you were feeling bad, you should have come to me, tell me! You really are a complete idiot! he shouted in angry again when he said again yesterday that equaled starlings or sparrows, he was right.

Idiot ? He had treated idiot? While it had taken all pains to not bother his best friend. He had never asked him anything about his life before they met; because he had a secret private life and he respected them.

-Really ? It sees you speak without thinking Peewit Johan replied icily.

If I'm an idiot because I do not think the others, you so are you: not to have a little common sense and wanting more.

Despite the friendly and cozy atmosphere of the inn, the enticing smell of roasted meats, the temperature seemed to have dropped by five degrees.

I thought you were my best friend ... Obviously I was wrong.

-It's true you are my friend, my best friend since we know each other. But what friends are forced to tell all their secrets, of having to console whenever it wrong?

Since he had not told him or did understand about this, so to now the record straight.

Is it meant more than it was worth to want to confide in, to talk about problems we experienced from time to time? And logically no longer meddle in the affairs of others, let them handle it themselves?

So it was that friendship that Johan aspired: just give a hand, spend good times, face the dangers, arriving to find compromises?

Peewit felt something was breaking like glass in her chest, a throbbing pain ... His entrails were leaving, but his eyes horribly burned; breathe calmly fix the flames in the fireplace ... Do not start crying, it was not worth the trouble.

-That's true Johan? ... That's really what you think, and you do not need me?

The voice was trembling hesitant but reproach and sadness were clearly perceptible in every word.

-I've always trusted you, you know ... Always what happens; and now it is different to what you told me, I return to what I said.

Because in true friendship, it always says it all: the saddest things like the happiest. Increasingly difficult to talk, go to the end of his thought, to contain the sadness flows.

I have to go. Take your time to return to the castle especially since you do not need a friend like me.

-Wait I did not mean that ...

But too late, the door closed and Peewit had again left him without a word or a look.

Oh damn, oh damn! If only it were possible to go back to fix mistakes.

Mistakes of the past and present errors, with great ideas things were aggraved: Hurting someone could be so easy and simple to do, even if it was unintentional.

Johan looked at the details of the table of an extinct eye. And how could he fix things now? Was it really a mortal blow to their friendship?

It seemed to be the case, but my god what he had done?

While Peewit was worried sick for him, willing to listen ...

He was disgusted with himself, disgusted by such a poor performance; no other words. And now it was time to go: pleasant prospect!

* * *

-So, I repeat what you know about plants or flowers that calms the cough?

Hey well ... Taken in infusion, thyme soothes coughs, it is advisable to accompany honey. Specifically honey from lavender for its healing properties. But it is possible to use the dried poppy petals in an infusion.

We must ensure boil water and observe the brewing time.

Very well: and lime?

-It Is effective against fever. But associated with verbena and chamomile, taken in equal proportions, it has a calming effect that can hunt anxiety.

-Well, An old bearded man smiled, moving gently between the shelves, taking a parchment. Here is a recipe ointment: the read me and tell me what are the important steps and it is advisable to add in case of burns.

The young woman ran through the parchment and looked around, he was questioned on the subject there is this five days.

She finally answered

-In master clay. Moist, well spread it moisturizes the skin.

Very well Idrun. You have absorbed the latest prices, you can be proud of you.

-Master ... I have no merit! You learn so much and I can not do much except to honor your lessons! Gently protested the young Nordic beginning to pound the leaves she needed.

And I, I should thank Lady Isabella for giving me such a cute and assiduous disciple. I realized number of remedies, groomed many evils, gradually I learned more. When I die, my knowledge will disappear. But if you take away the torch Idrun, you will continue what I have undertaken. And the bond between us will last forever, nothing can make me more happy.

-Master Do not speak of evil!

-You gotta let you to this idea ye,t sternly retorted the old healer. As does doubt proves our wisdom. By making mistakes, man removes much knowledge and avoids the pitfalls he has encountered before. I've always had confidence in you and if you persevere ... You will be able to protect those dear to you.

Come on, hurry up! We'll have to leave soon to look for forest plants

To be continued


End file.
